Unfaithful
by FlooCauldron27739
Summary: summary: Hermione had been happily married to Draco Malfoy for 3 years. And good news! They were expecting, but could one person change it all and ruin her happiness? She loved Draco Malfoy so much, but he could never be faithful...
1. Chapter 1

Draco should be home soon, what was talking so long? Hermione waited at the table with cold dinner in front of her. She sighed, where did their marriage go wrong? Draco had been taking a lot of business trips lately and coming home late. He had also been spending a lot of money on stuff, but he had been hiding it.

She looked over at the clock. It was currently 11 pm, and he usually came home at 5 pm. 4 HOURS LATE! This was the night she had been planning to tell him the great news! She was 4 weeks pregnant! She wasn't showing yet, but she soon would.

Finally she heard Draco walking towards the dining hall in their manor. They had decided not to live in Malfoy Manor, since Narcissa and Lucius were still living there. Instead, they lived in a penthouse in London. Hermione had a great relationship with Narcissa and Lucius and they loved her like a daughter.

"Draco your home!" Hermione said flinging herself on him, catching him in a hug.

Hermione frowned, she smelled perfume on him and it wasn't hers. This perfume was strong and bad smelling. She stiffened in his arms.

"Hermione, I've got to tell you something..." Draco said quietly. Hermione knew what was coming, she had tried to ignore the signs, but they were still there.

"Ive, been unfaithful..." Draco said not looking her in the eyes. Hermione bursted into tears. She hit Draco everywhere, since he tried to hold her.

"Im am so sorry! It wasn't intentional!" Draco said hopelessly. Hermione wanted to believe it, but she knew he wasn't being truthful.

"WHO WAS IT?! AND WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO YOU BECAUSE I DONT GET IT!" Hermione screamed with tears streaking down her face.

"Did you tell her Draco?" Asked a woman's voice. It was Astoria Greengrass.

He cheated her on that _skank_ Astoria Greengrass! EVERYONE knew she had done _it _with almost every guy at Hogwarts!

"Astoria Greengrass?! YOU CHEATED ME ON THAT WHORE ASTORIA GREENGRASS!?" Hermione yelled outraged. Draco stayed silent

"And good news! I'm pregnant, and its Draco's!" Astoria said hugging onto Draco. What was worse is that Draco didn't push her away.

"How long?" Hermione asked.

"5 months" Draco said horsely.

"I hate you. And I never should have married you. You've never changed" Hermione spat with venom in her voice.

"You should also know, that I'm pregnant!" Hermione said more tears coming out.

Draco quickly looked up "really?" He said quietly

"Yes _really_! And IM going to stay at Harry and Ginny's. You will get the divorce papers shortly" Hermione spat. She apparated out before Draco could reply.

**tell me if i should keep writing!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

i do not own Harry Potter

Hermione apparated to Harry's and Ginny's crying her eyes out.

"Oh, Hermione whats wrong?" Asked a very concerned Ginny.

"Draco...pregnant...Greengrass...divorce" Hermione sobbed. Ginny got so red in the face it looked like she was going to burst. She ran and got Harry and told him. Harry also, was infuriated. He immediately apparated to Draco's.

Harry hexed him and gave him a long speech of how bad a person he was and he hoped he felt bad for what he did. He also hexed the Greengrass girl.

~ 5 months later ~

A very pregnant Hermione walked into the ministry of magic. She had on a red long sleeved shirt and a pair of leggings with some Uggs. Today was the day she happily returned to Ms. Hermione Granger.

As she was sitting down one of the ministry employees tried to help her to her seat. She slapped his hand away because she thought he was touching her in the wrong way; but who knows, pregnancy hormones and all.

Draco Malfoy walked in, in his expensive robes with Astoria on his arm. She looked like a mess! Her hair was greasy and unwashed. Her stomach was huge and her dress unflattering. The dress barley covered her bum and was a very revealing. It was low cut, and turquoise and sparkly. She wore ugly gold pumps and sparkly and were hard to walk in since they were so high. She also had a sugar cookie in one hand and a peanut butter sandwich with anchovies inside in the other hand.

Draco and Astoria sat on the opposite side of the room than Hermione.

"Draco Malfoy has offered Hermione Malfoy 1/3 of the Malfoy fortune and 2 estates. One in Italy and one in America." The judge said

"I want nothing of yours Malfoy, just us no longer being married is enough" Hermione said coolly. Draco flinched.

The judge nodded. "I also want full custody of our son" Hermione said.

Draco objected. The judge quickly quieted him though.

"I want my son and you can have your son from Astoria" Hermione said. Draco nodded somberly.

"please sign these papers than" The judge said handing Hermione the papers first. Hermione signed her name on the line and passed the papers over to Draco, whom also signed it.

"Goodbye forever Malfoy! I hope I never see you again." Hermione said to a miserable Draco. "Excuse me, Mr. but can you please help me onto the lift?" Hermione asked a ministry employee.

He eagerly nodded, and held her by the waste steadily. Draco felt jealousy rip through him, _that man had no right to touch her like that!_

~ 4 months later ~

"Push Hermione! Just a couple more pushes and the baby will be out!" Ginny said dabbing Hermione's forehead with a cool cloth

"I AM FUCKING PUSHING GINNY! FUCK YOU DRACO MALFOY! I HOPE YOU FUCKING DIE!" Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs. She pushed one last push and the baby was out.

The medi-witches quickly cleaned the baby and gave it to an tired Hermione.

"congratulations Ms. Granger, its a boy!" said the medi-witch. Hermione took the bundle from her arms and cuddled the little boy.

"What is his name?" Asked Ginny.

"Chance Darren Granger" Hermione said proudly. The little boy opened his eyes for the first time. He had grey eyes like his father and would most likely look like Draco as he gets older


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter

"Good morning my little angel." Hermione cooed at her 4 month year old son. Chance gurgled, smiled, and put his little fingers in his mouth.

"Your going to Aunt Ginny's today to play with James while mommy goes to work." Hermione said. She lived in a small cottage with her son. It was very close to the Potter residence. It had her bedroom, Chance's bedroom, 2 guest beds, a library, a study, a living room, and a kitchen. Hermione bought it with the huge sum of money she had.

Most of it was the reward for defeating Voldemort at 7 billion galleons. It was also the 6 million galleons left over by Sirius and some other books. She also had a very good job at the ministry of magic that paid a lot. Not that she cared much for all the money she had gotten.

Hermione apparated to the Potter house and walked into the kitchen were she saw a pregnant Ginny making breakfast. Ginny was 4 months pregnant with her and Harry's second child.

"Good morning Ginny" Said Hermione putting Chance in a play pen with James.

"Good morning Harry" Hermione said to Harry, who was reading the Daily Prophet at the kitchen table.

"Morning Hermione" Ginny said walking over to give her a hug. Harry did the same.

"I cannot thank you enough for watching over Chance today" Hermione said gratefully.

"nonsense Hermione, Chance is a little angel and James loves to play with him!" Ginny said. Harry nodded while stuffing his face with bacon.

Hermione said her goodbyes and flooed to the ministry. She worked in the department of magical law enforcement under the improper use of magic. She had to visit the youngsters who were improperly using magic and fix the situation. She loved it!

Hermione walked into her office and started doing paper work. Her coworker, Adrian Pucey, walked in without knocking.

"Can you knock before you walk in Ade?" Hermione said without looking up

Adrian shurgged "There has been a report of a 16 year old using the stunning curse on a muggle." He said

Hermione sighed "Is there anymore information?"

"Yes. Its a male and his name is Greg Goyle jr." Adrian said

"Goyle's spawn?" Hermione asked in distaste

"Up, apparently he got Millicent Bulstrode pregnant a while back because they never used protection" Adrian said. He always hated Goyle

"Why am I not surprised" Hermione muttered "Okay, where is he?"

"London at Kings Cross Station. Obliviators should already be there" Adrian told her

Hermione nodded and apparated out.

"Whats the problem?" Hermione asked a fellow obliviator, Susan Bones

"Mr. Goyle here stunned a muggle for bumping into him" Susan told Hermione

"Alright." Hermione said turning to Goyle jr. "You are hereby suspended from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for 5 weeks for stunning a muggle" Hermione told the boy who looked like he didn't care. The Ministry of Magic changed the rules of punishment and the punishment depended on the situation of the problem.

She casted a spell on him before he could react that sent him back to his home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I do not own harry potter

"Okay push Mrs. Malfoy!" said the mediwitch

"I AM PUSHING YOU LOWLIFE CREATURE!" Astoria screamed

Finally the baby was out.

"Congratulations Mrs. Malfoy! Its a boy" said the mediwitch handing over the baby

"He will be Darius Scorpius Draco Malfoy" Astoria said proudly.

The little boy opened his eyes. They were brown like his hair.

"You whore" Draco hissed. The mediwitches had left a while ago "Whose is it because there is no fucking way that thing is mine. My family has blonde hair and grey eyes. Your family has blonde hair and blue eyes." Draco left without a look back

"O well" Astoria said unaffected. It was probably Theo Nott's.

~ 3 months later ~

The couple were awoken yet again to a crying baby.

"Its your turn Astoria" Draco said sleepily. It was 3 am and he had work tomorrow

Astoria snored on. Draco growled "Wake up Astoria! Your baby is crying"

Astoria sleepily went to go calm her child. Draco had agreed to only take care of the 2 for 10 years. After that, he had to give them half of the Malfoy fortune.

"Im going to work. Goodbye Astoria, Darius" Draco said. Why oh why did he have to cheat on Hermione? For the life of him, he couldn't figure it out. She was everything he had wanted in a woman and more. She was smart, thoughtful, sexy, caring, loving, he could go on and on. He regretted it deeply. He made a promise to himself.

_I will get you one day Hermione Malfoy_. To him, they were still married and she will always be Hermione Malfoy.

After a long day of work, he got an invitation to go to the Ministry ball. He sighed, he would have to go with Astoria.

~ 2 months later ~

"Are you ready Astoria?!" Draco asked. It had been 2 hours!

"Hold on Draco!" Astoria said. She walked out in expensive blue dress robes that was form fitting. _She looked sexy_, Draco thought. _But not as sexy or beautiful as Hermione._

"Im going to drop Darius off at mother and father's" Draco said.

"Yeah okay" Astoria said not really paying attention. She was too busy looking at herself in the mirror.

When Narcissa and Lucius found out he had cheated on Hermione, Narcissa had gone ballistic and Lucius furious. Hermione was the best thing that had happened to the Malfoy family. She had an instant connection to the 2, they were like the parents she had never had. Hermione's own parents had been killed a while back. Hermione still kept in touch with Narcissa and Lucius.

"Mother, Father can you take care of Darius for tonight?" Draco asked

Narcissa sniffed "I don't know why we have to take care of a baby that is not yours Draco" Narcissa said. She didn't like the idea of taking care of Darius, but still had no intentions of hurting him.

"Its only for tonight mother, please?" Draco asked

"Fine" Narcissa said handing the baby to Lucius to put him in a play pen.

"goodbye mother, father" Draco said apparating home

"Goodbye Draco" said Lucius.

~ ministry ball ~

Draco had to pretend to be happy with Astoria. After, all she would probably get blind drunk in a while and Draco would have to take her home before she did something bad.

Draco looked over. Hermione had arrived. She looked amazing. She wore a red dress that was form-fitting but not to form fitting. It was a long ball gown and red heels. She had come with Adrian Pucey.

Draco snarled, that wanker! This was going to be a long night


End file.
